gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango from Chicago is featured in Choke, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is performed by Louis of One Direction, Harley,Bridget,DJ,Kate,Franklin and Steffi. When Will gave an assignment to sing songs about finding strenght to move on (intially for Eden), Harley and Franklin both thought of Cell Block Tango. It begins in the auditorium, and it switches to scenes of Eden and Amelia, showing Amelia yelling and slapping Eden. Eden leaves the auditorium near tears halfway through the performance. Everyone admitted that they we're all heavily thinking about Amelia during their monologues. Each soloists are portraying the six merry murderesses. *Harley Abrams - Liz *Bridget Summers - Annie *Kate Meyer - June *DJ Smythe-Pierce - Hunyak (her monologue is translated to English) *Franklin Montgomery - Velma *Steffi Prescott - Mona Lyrics Louis: And now, the six merry murderesses Of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of DJ:'''Uh uh! '''Louis:"The Cell Block Tango" Harley: Pop! Bridget: Six! Kate: Squish! DJ: Uh uh! Franklin: Cicero! Steffi: Lipschitz! Harley: Pop! Bridget: Six! Kate: Squish! DJ: Uh uh! Franklin: Cicero! Steffi: Lipschitz! DJ and Kate with Harley,Bridget and Steffi He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Franklin: I betcha you would have done the same! Harley: Pop! Bridget: Six! Kate: Squish! DJ: Uh uh! Franklin: Cicero! Steffi: Lipschitz! Harley (Bridget, Kate, DJ,Franklin and Steffi): (He had it coming) You know how people have these little habits (He had it coming) That get you down like Bernie (He only had himself to blame) Bernie, he likes to chew gum,(If you'd have been there) No, not chew, Pop! (If you'd have seen it) So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated (I betcha you would have done the same) and I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy (He had it coming) And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, (He had it coming) Drinkin' a beer and chewin' (He only had himself to blame) No, not chewin', poppin' (If you'd have been there) So, I said to him, I said (If you'd have seen it) "You pop that gum one more time" (I betcha you would have done the same) And he did (He had it coming) So I took the shotgun off the wall (He had it coming) And I fired two warning shots (He only had himself to blame) Into his head Steffi and Harley with Bridget and DJ: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Bridget (Harley, DJ,Kate,Franklin and Steffi): (He had it coming) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City (He had it coming) About two years ago, and he told me he was single (He only had himself to blame) And we hit it off right away (If you'd have been there) So, we started living together (If you'd have seen it) He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. (I betcha you would have done the same) (He had it coming) And then I found out, (He had it coming) Single, he told me. Single, my butt! (He only had himself to blame) Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives (If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it) One of those Mormons, you know (I betcha you would have done the same) So that night, when he came home from work (He had it coming) I fixed him his drink (He had it coming) As usual (He only had himself to blame) You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic DJ and Bridget (Franklin,Steffi,Harley and Kate): He had it coming (Pop! Six! Squish!), he had it coming (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) He took a flower (Pop! Six! Squish!) in its prime (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) And then he used it (Pop!) and he abused it (Six!) It was a murder (Squish! Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz) but not a crime Kate: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" he says He was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times All:'If you'd have been thereIf you'd have seen itI betcha you would have done the same!'DJ:'What am I doing here?They say that my famous tenant held down my husband and I chopped his head off.But it's not true, I'm innocent.I don't know why Uncle Sam saysI did it.I tried to explain at the police station, but they didn't understand me. '''Louis:'Yeah, but did you do it? 'DJ:'Uh uh, not guilty! 'Franklin:'My sister, Amelia andI had this double actand my husband, Charlie,traveled around with us.Now, for the last number inour act, we did 20 acrobatic tricksone two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,back flips,flip flops,one right after the other.Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin' andhavin' a few laughswhen we run out of ice.So I went out to get some.I come back, open the doorand there's Veronica andCharlie doing Number Seventeen-the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock,I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.It wasn't until later,when I was washing the blood off my handsI even knew they were dead. Franklin (DJ,Kate,Bridget,Harley and Steffi:)They had it coming(They had it coming)They had it coming all alongI didn't do itBut if I'd done itHow could you tell me that I was wrong? 'Franklin:'They had it coming They had it coming 'Franklin:'They had it coming They had it coming 'Franklin:'They had it coming They took a flower 'Franklin:'All along In its prime Franklin:I didn't do it And then they used it 'Franklin:'But if I'd done it And they abused it 'Franklin:'How could you tell me It was a murder 'Franklin:'That I was wrong? But not a crime! 'Steffi:'I loved Alvin Lipschitzmore than I can possibly say.He was a real artistic guy...sensitive... a painter.ButHe was always tryingto find himself.He'd go out every nightlooking for himselfand on the wayhe found Ruth,Gladys,Rosemary and Irving.I guess you can say we brokeup because of artistic differences.He saw himself as aliveand I saw him dead. '''Harley and Bridget: The dirty bum (Steffi: bum, bum, bum, bum) The dirty bum (Steffi: bum, bum, bum, bum) Franklin: They had it comin', (Harley: They had it comin') Harley: They had it comin', (Kate: They had it comin') Franklin: They had it comin' all along, (DJ: '''They had it coming' all along) '''DJ: 'Cause if they used us (Bridget: Cause if they used us) Bridget: And they abused us (DJ: And they abused us) Harley,Bridget,Kate,DJ,Franklin and Steffi: How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong?